


Like Me (Lawrence Oleander x Reader)

by unfortunately7



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate form, Blood and Gore, Eventual Romance, F/M, Lucid Dreaming, Stalking, The River - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately7/pseuds/unfortunately7
Summary: You knew what he was as soon as you met him.You were the same as him.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My first Lawrence reader insert. Also my first post on AO3. Please comment at the end, I need feedback heh.  
> (I'll take requests for reader inserts!)

You were seven years old when you saw it: the forest. You remembered it clearly, as though it had just happened yesterday. Sometimes you almost wanted to go back. It was such a nice place. They said your heart had stopped for ten minutes in the hospital after the car crash, but you knew better. You had been in that forest all your life.

It was so peaceful there. The leaves fell constantly at a steady pace. Anything on the ground would be buried in minutes. At first, something told you to lay down, let the leaves bury you in their golden colours. But after a while, that voice quieted. You wandered through the trees. There was no determinable end to the impenetrable forest. You wandered, unknowing of how far you had come or how far you would go.

You didn't remember waking up

(It felt like falling back into a nightmare.)

but the doctors said it was slow, even after they restarted your heart. You asked your mother later about the forest, but she told you it was just a bad dream. You tried to explain that it wasn't, that you'd like to go back. After that she wouldn't talk about the Forest anymore.

 

You felt him before you saw him. It was late one night at the 24 hour convenient store. You refused to shop during the day, there were too many people. The aisles were mostly empty, but about halfway through your shopping trip, you felt a tug at the back of your mind that made the hairs on the nape of your neck stand up. The feeling grew stronger and stronger, until the creature

(that's what you called him, even though you knew he was just like you)

was on the same aisle as you. He had sought you out. He was shaking; you could feel the tremors of his body as he watched you. He was staring at you, the cold burn of his gaze didn't leave your skin for days afterwards. He was frightened, you were much more powerful than he, and it enticed you. Despite that, you left as soon as you could.

 

That night, you reached out to him in your true form. You wanted to see him. You wanted to absorb him, his power. In your dream, you pressed for him until he gave in and met you where the trees and water meet.


	2. Dreams

He didn't realize you were there until he turned down the aisle. His hair stood on end, and he saw you tense, and he knew you could sense him behind you. He froze, heart racing like a rabbit's as it's chased down by a fox, knowing it's about to die. You were a predator, your were death. He blinked once and saw you in your mask, your human self, your false self your hid from everyone else with, and blinked again and saw, for a split second, what you truly were. 

Rot, an elk skull, leaves drifting down from large broken branches where horns should have been, an unending torrent of leaves. You were tall, strong, imposing, a predator ready to turn and snap and swallow him whole. He stared, unable to tear his eyes away from you. You were beautiful.

(But he always thought Death was beautiful. Now he knew it was true.)

You were rotting inside and out, just like he was. You were like him. And because of that, he was afraid.

You left a few minutes later. He wanted to follow, but he didn't.

He walked as quickly back to his apartment as he could, arriving back to his indoor jungle just as the sun began to rise. He showered, watered his plants, and crawled into bed. Laying there, trying to fall asleep, he could feel you still there, an itch in the back of his skull were he couldn't reach to scratch. It took much longer than usual, and a cup of cold, drugged tea he had brewed the day before, but he finally went to sleep.

He dreamed of the River. It scared him. He knew it was a dream but it was so real, so r e a l, it was like he was back there

(like his first brush with Death, he had known you before)

just as before. It was beautiful and terrifying, and made him want to cry out until his throat was raw and blood trickled from between his lips, but you would smell the blood, you would s m e l l it so he couldn't because you'd hunt him down. He ran, pushing through the water as fast as he possibly could, but it wasn't fast enough, he could feel the itch, feel you reaching for him, hunting him, and then-

The River ended. Trees, massive trees, leaves falling steadily just as they had fallen from your branches. And if he squinted hard enough, there you were in the treeline, your true form in all its horrible glory, jaws open wide, slavering, ready to eat him up in one gulp. But you didn't.

(Saving him for later, he thought.)

You stayed behind the treeline, watching. The itch didn't grow any stronger, nor did it dull. He stared at you, unbroken eye contact, until the darkness of the falling night woke him. He knew you woke then, too.

He was a little less afraid now. He wanted to see you again, touch your rotting flesh, be buried by the leaves as you ripped him open and-

He shuddered. He wanted to see you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! Please! [unflattering begging]


	3. Predator

You watched him from the trees, his trembling form, his eyes like the river he was standing in. How easy it would be to run out there, overtake him, sink your teeth into what was rightfully yours. But you didn't, something stopped you. Instead, you watched. 

He grew less frightened the longer you stood there, still. You watched as your eyes widened in awe at your form. You raised your head, neck arched. He shuddered at the full extent of your horrific majesty.

You could feel it growing darker in the world outside, the "real" word. The shadows touched your face finally and you woke, back in your fake skin. You wondered what he looked like under his skin as you lay there, cheek pressed to the warm pillow. He hadn't shed yet, not how you had, the first time you had found yourself under your own skin. you wanted to help him free, to rip him open until he finally emerged, like a butterfly from a chrysalis. He would be your work of art, your magnum opus. 

He wanted to follow you. You had ensnared him fully while he stood in the river, caught like a fish in a trap. He would seek you out now. At least, that's what you hoped. You wanted to see him again. You could feel him tethered to you, like a string of fate had tied the two of you, two vessels of death, together. He'd find you, inevitably, or you'd find him.

You pulled yourself from your blanket nest on your bed, glad you did not have work tonight. No, you wanted time to think about what had happened. After changing into more suitable clothing than what you slept in, you left your house and wandered. The sidewalks were nearly abandoned at this time of night, leaving you alone with your thoughts. That was quite alright with you, you hated people anyway. They were disgusting, so blind to the world that was decaying rapidly around them. You knew the truth, he knew the truth, they were incapable of seeing it.

You were so lost in thought that you failed to feel his presence inching closer to you, his gaze locked onto you as he crept closer and closer. You didn't realize he was there until his arm wrapped around you and pressed you to his chest. His free hand rose to your throat, with slight hesitation, and then clenched around your throat. He had realized that you were the weaker of the two, you were no longer the ultimate predator. Filling with rage one moment, and then terror, you slipped into unconsciousness under the grip of his hand, shadows creeping like mold over your sight until your vision was black.

With a quiet grunt, he lifted your limp form and cut down an alleyway, enveloped in the dark where curious eyes couldn't follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave me comments feedback is my life force


	4. Captivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!

He stared at you as you left your house. He had been crouching behind the bushes so long that his legs tingled more than the itch in his skull did. It hadn't left him, not even after he found you. The only way to get it to go away, he thought, would be to follow you until he knew everything there was to know. Then, it would be okay. The itch would be gone.

He trailed behind you many yards, enough that you had not realized he was there, watching. You were so beautiful. The farther away you got, the more the itch grew. so in the dark he came to a new conclusion: in order to alleviate the itch, he had to keep you close a l w a y s.

(He was the predator now. He was the one doing the hunting.)

He got closer, closer, c l o s e r. He reached out and wrapped his arms around you. You were so warm and soft. You didn't even cry out; you knew it was him; you knew the tables had turned. He touched your throat, so soft and delicate beneath his grip, and put you to sleep. He lifted you up and held you close.

He buried his face in your hair as he turned down an alley. You smelled so nice... The itch had gone now, now that it was just you and him all alone together. He kissed your forehead. His lips tingled and his cheeks flushed as he pulled away. You lay limp in his arms as he opened the door to the back entrance of his apartment building and took the stairs up to his own apartment.

...............

You woke up taped to a chair. You lifted your head slowly, cracking your neck to relieve the soreness. 

"Oh, you woke up," came a soft voice from your right. You turned and saw him, and shrank back into the chair. Your position at the top of the food chain had been usurped, and it terrified you. "Don't be scared," he said, not meeting your gaze. His cheeks were red.

You wanted to touch him. You wondered what his long hair, which was resting on his shoulders, his bare shoulders, felt like. It looked extremely soft, like a rabbit's fur. He used to be your rabbit, you the fox, but now you were the rabbit, you supposed.

(But maybe that was okay. Being an apex predator was so, so tiring.)

He stood up, his bed with the pretty green sheets creaking. He stepped closer. You noticed the itch in your skull was gone. "I was scared at first... but you, you're like me, yeah?" Closer again. "Like me..."

He reached out and touched you. His fingers were warm. "You're so dead inside. I want to make you alive again." His fingers trailed down your jawline. "Necromancy," he murmured. You unconsciously leaned into his touch.

"Little rabbit." Your heat pounded in your chest, fluttering like a dying sparrow, as he leaned closer to you. His eyes were blue just like the River you watched him in last night. "My- my name is Lawrence. I want to keep you, okay?" You pressed your forehead to his, gently. He smiled. 

He was a predator, but maybe you could be too. Maybe you were equal. Maybe this was fate.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!!


	5. Useless Chapter

Alright guys, question time.

Should I continue this?

If so, any ideas and/or suggestions?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment telling me what you think!!


End file.
